Zion
Zion is the protagonist of Zion No Kaze. He later appears in Ginga: Kyōdai-sei and Ginga: Yakusoku. He is Sirius's strategist. Zion is the grandson of Zōge, the brother of Gin. Appearance He is a white Akita Inu mix and has brown eyes. Personality Zion is known to be brave when defending those he cares about and resourceful being able to take care of himself. Like Weed and Sirius, he is calm, polite and friendly. He looks up to and admires his grandfather Zoge and granduncle Gin and wishes to meet them. Through his friendship with the bears in Nagano and Niigata, he understands that not all bears are bad but not all are good either. Zion No Kaze Zion is first seen in the road holding a piece of bread and is hit by the family Sugarwara's Car but is unharmed. The human boy Kenta grows attached to the little dog and brings Zion and his mother Kinumaru food every day. One day Kenta's bullies realize where he's going and go to beat him up. Kenta tells Zion and Kinumaru to run, but Zion defends Kenta from the bullies. It is revealed that Zion had a father named Billy who suddenly disappeared, causing the deaths of 5 of his siblings, and causing Kinumaru to give his remaining 3 siblings (Henry, Joel, and Danny) to a wandering dog couple. Later on, Kinumaru also dies, leaving Zion alone. One day, the bullies get a dog named Lad who fights Zion. Zion wins this fight, making Kenta brave and stick up to his bullies. When Zion sees Kenta's potential he disappears. At the end of the story, Zion is shown to be able to survive on his own, as he's seen looking for food in garbage cans. Ginga: Kyōdai-sei (coming soon...) Ginga: Yakusoku (coming soon...) Quotes "I’m Zion! I met some children in town… They gave that name to me!" - Zion introducing himself to Ogasawara GennaiGinga: Kyōdai-sei "I’m good friends with the bears from Nagano and Niigata. You guys can't eat dogs!" - Zion talk to Monsoon Ginga: Kyōdai-sei "Please listen, Monsoon. This man... has said that he will kill you! We will remain at war as long as you stay here. Do you understand this?" - Zion talking to Monsoon.Ginga: Kyōdai-sei "I'm Zion! It's an honor to meet you! I'll do my best not to be a nuisance!" -Zion introducing himself to his cousins Sirius and Rigel. Ginga: Kyōdai-sei "Well no, when my mother was alive, she told me... though we were never quite sure, so please don't worry about it!" - Zion talking to Sirius about his heritage in the bearhound family. Ginga: Kyōdai-sei "My granddad, Zōge, is brothers with Lord Gin, The Supreme Leader of the Ohu Army..." - Zion reveals to everyone that he has heritage in the bearhound family. Ginga: Kyōdai-sei "Those bears are evil! They're not like the bears I know and if they escape they'll attack your friends again." - Zion to Sirius. Ginga: Kyōdai-sei Chapter 95 Photo Gallery See more pictures in Zion/Gallery. Trivia *It is revealed in Ginga: Kyōdai-sei that Zion can speak the language of bears due to his friendship with them in other regions of Japan. *In Zion No Kaze, Zion is very similar to Yamato from Shiroi Senshi Yamato in both appearance and story. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Akita Inu Category:White Akita Inu Category:Protagonist Dogs